


Undone

by lillyluna



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyluna/pseuds/lillyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love the sound when you come undone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

Michael knows that Ryan can only take so much teasing before he decides that enough is enough and takes charge. Patience is not a virtue Ryan Lochte possesses in great quantities.

That’s why Michael’s uses an old bathrobe belt and the string of a broken whistle to tie Ryan’s wrists to the headboard.

It’s a disgusting winter day. Everything is grey and the morning’s snow has turned to rain. It’s 1 pm and they haven’t gotten out of bed yet.

Michael is in a rush; he needs the element of surprise on his side. He forgets to take Ryan’s shirt off before he ties his wrists up and so Ryan’s on Michael’s bed half naked; his hard cock dripping pre-come on the light grey fabric of his t-shirt. Michael looks at the dark grey stains and thinks that maybe this is even hotter.

Ryan’s hard and Michael hasn’t even touched him yet… Well not really. He runs his hands on Ryan’s legs and rubs them over his calf. He skips his thighs and his stomach entirely to tangle a hand in lengthening curls and tipping Ryan’s head back.

The first time Ryan had sucked him off, Michael had closed his eyes and grabbed two handfuls of curls to fool himself into thinking that it was a girl getting him off. He had opened his eyes after a bit though and Ryan had been staring at him and fuck, it had been hotter than any girl and Michael had never pretended Ryan was anyone but Ryan ever again.

Michael lays next to Ryan, careful to not press their bodies together and sucks down on Ryan’s neck, sucks down hard enough to leave a bruise, to leave a mark.

“Fuck,” Ryan moans, “Don’t-“

“Shut up.” Michael’s voice is soft but he tugs a little harder on Ryan’s hair, “Seriously don’t talk.”

“Then don’t fucking mark me motherfucker, touch my dick.” Ryan’s breathing hard and his voice is raspy.

“No.” Michael says before going back to suck on Ryan’s neck, scrapping his teeth up his throat and to his chin before kissing him.

Michael tries not to think about it but Ryan and him have been sleeping together for close to ten years, have been together for about five. When they’d still been teenagers, they had kept count of how many times they’d fucked on pieces of paper they both kept jammed in their wallets. It was nerdy and ridiculous but so them that they’d had to do it. Sometime after the fifth piece of paper had filled up they’d stopped keeping tab.

Ten years of fucking around with Ryan Lochte means that Michael knows him. Knows that if he sucks on Ryan’s head and jacks him off at the same time Ryan doesn’t last very long. Michael knows that if he spreads his fingers apart while they are inside Ryan, Ryan’s dick will twitch and Ryan will start jacking himself off. Michael knows that he has to watch out for Ryan’s bad knee. Michael knows that when Ryan’s horny, he hates being teased.

“Seriously dude, fuck off.” Ryan’s pushing his hips up against nothing, “D’you want me to fucking beg?”

“No.” Michael grins at him, “I just don’t want you to be in control.”

“I need you to touch my dick.” Ryan almost whines, “Seriously, I haven’t seen you in like-“

“Two weeks.” Michael finishes for him and starts kissing his way back down Ryan’s neck, pushing the t-shirt up with his hands. He skips the bunched up material of the shirt and kisses a line down Ryan’s chest, letting his fingers brush over his nipples. There’s pre-cum smeared on Ryan’s stomach and Michael sucks it off the warm skin. Ryan lifts his hips up again and this time he makes contact against Michael’s thigh.

“Dude.” Michael lifts his head, rests his chin on Ryan’s abs, “Don’t make me tie your legs down.”

“You can’t, my knee.”

“If you can win gold medals with it.” Michael pushes Ryan’s hips down with one hand and cups Ryan’s balls with the other, “I can tie your legs down to fuck you.”

“Fuuuck.” Ryan drags it out. “Suck my balls.”

“No.” Michael rubs the base of Ryan’s shaft with his thumb, tracing his balls with his other fingers.

“There’s going to be fucking payback.” Ryan groans at the touch, “Asshole.”

“I could just stop.” Michael lets go of Ryan’s hips and reaches for the bottle of lube hanging on the floor next to Ryan’s pants, he flips the cap open and squeezes some into his hand.

He wraps a fist around Ryan and moves it up slowly making sure his fingers bump against the ridge before wrapping over the head. He rubs his thumb on the underside, just below the head before stroking his fist back down.

“You know, just leave you here.” Michael slowly moves his fist back up, twisting it at the ridge but ignoring Ryan’s head. His other hand tugs at his balls.

“Fuck you.” But Ryan’s voice is trashed, “Keep going.”

Michael laughs, “You want to keep the tough guy act up?” He stills both of his hands.

“Don’t!” Ryan thrusts his hips into Michael’s fist and Michael doesn’t stop him.

Ryan’s rhythm is faster and harder and Michael makes his fist tighter while he pops the cap off the bottle of lube again to smear some on his fingers.

He pushes two fingers into Ryan right away. When he angles them up, Ryan’s hips stutter and his rhythm gets sloppy.

Michael pushes Ryan’s hips back down, wraps his fist back around the base of his dick and leans forward. He starts at the underside of Ryan’s balls, licks all the way up to Ryan’s head and sucks down on it, pressing his tongue against the slit.

“Oh fuck yeah.” Ryan moans, “Jeah fuck don’t… shiiit.”

Michael pushes in a third finger just as he lowers his mouth on Ryan’s shaft.

Ryan’s not even forming words anymore, he’s moaning so loud that it drowns out the sound of the rain hitting the windows of the master bedroom.

Michael sucks up and presses his tongue flat against the underside of Ryan’s dick. He circles it around the ridge of Ryan’s head then, he sucks on his head again, hollowing out his cheeks and teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

He spreads his fingers and Ryan cries out loud, so loud that Michael’s sure whoever lives on the floor below can probably hear it. Michael goes all the way down on him and moves his fingers again.

“S-Stop, fuck… Don’t… Move…Gonna cum.” Ryan strains against the restraints and nudges Michael’s side with his foot, “Give me… like.. fuck. Please.”

Michael pulls his mouth away from Ryan and kisses his abs instead. His fingers stay perfectly still inside of him.

Ryan’s breathing hard, his eyes are closed and he makes a whining sound when Michael readjusts his position and moves his fingers deeper into him.

“Fuck dude.” Ryan looks at him through half closed eyes, “That was…”

“Can I keep going?” Michael starts moving his fingers again.

“I’m so close, fuck…. Don’t do that… again…”

Michael does it anyways.

“Fuck. I…” Ryan turns his head sideways and bites the edge of the pillow, “Ugh…. Stop... Stop.”

Michael already has.

“Holy shit.” Ryan almost begs, “What the fuck are you… I said… I don’t want-“

“I fucking,” Michael pushes his fingers in as deep as they’ll go and rubs his thumb over Ryan’s head, “Love the sound when you come undone”

“What the fuck… even mean… Fuck me.” Ryan asks, “I want to cum with you fucking me.”

“You want my dick in you?” Michael’s own voice is a bit shaky because he wants it bad too.

“Yeah… Now… Oh.” He let’s out a sign when Michael pulls his fingers out of him,

There’s still enough lube on his hand for Michael to lube himself up, he pulls Ryan up closer to him and wraps Ryan’s legs around his waist. He slides in easy and the look on Ryan’s face almost makes him cum.

“Fuck me.” Ryan asks again, “Touch me, do fucking… move.“

Once he’s all the way in, Michael has to stop for a few seconds and think about the golden age aerobics class that meets at Meadowbrooks on Saturday mornings. Anything to keep his mind off the way Ryan feels around him and how hot he fucking looks all wrecked and breathing hard.

Frustrated, Ryan gives one sharp tug against his wrist restrains and both make shift ropes break. He grabs the back of Michael’s neck and pulls him down deeper into him and closer to his face.

“Fuck me hard.” He whispers to him even though they’re alone and no one will hear him.

“That’s what you want?” Micheal pulls out and thrusts back in harder, “Like that?”

Ryan rolls his hips to meet Michael’s. “Like you fucking hate me. That hard.”

“Turn over then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ficathon prompt 
> 
> Ryan might get his revenge, I'm not sure yet.


End file.
